pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cometheon
Cometheon (pronounced Com-EH-thee-on) is a dual-type Ice/Dark legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it can assume a second Forme under currently unknown circumstances. This second Forme is known as Universal Forme, while Cometheon's natural Forme is called Intergalactic Forme. Together with Stratotheon and Celesteon, Cometheon is a part of the Astral Trio. Biology Physiology In its Intergalactic Forme, Cometheon is a massive, serpentine Pokémon whose face and body are covered in black fur. Its cone-shaped head, long neck, and stomach are bare and reveal white, scaley skin; its eyes are an intense shade of yellow. A brownish-gray, star-shaped mark extends from Cometheon's forehead to the end of its muzzle, and a brownish-gray arc feautring five horn-like protrusions that also suggest a star-shape wraps around its shoulders. Brownish-gray markings also appear on the twin dorsal fins located on Cometheon's back; brownish-gray spikes protrude from underneath its black pectoral fins in a claw-like fashion. The two fins at the base of Cometheon's tail seem to function to some degree as its legs, and the twin protrusions at the tip of its tail create a trident-shape. The most notable of Cometheon's features, however, are the blocks of ice that have frozen atop its pectoral fins and beneath the star-shaped arc on its shoulders. Ice crystals are suspended in a cloud-like state at the back of Cometheon's head. Gender differences Cometheon is a genderless species. Special abilities Behavior Habitat Cometheon lives in harmony with Stratotheon in the far reaches of outer space. It circles the Pokémon world continuously, carrying the moon across the sky on its back. Diet In the far reaches of outer space, Cometheon obtains sustenance by absorbing lunar energy. Once captured, it will eat Pokémon food like any other Pokémon. In the anime Major appearances Cometheon made its anime debut alongside Stratotheon in Day vs. Night - Stratotheon and Cometheon Part I and Day vs. Night - Stratotheon and Cometheon Part II. In these episodes, Ash and his friends first arrive in Sinistra City, where they meet Deus, the Champion of the Deltéo region. Deus reveals that he is in the city to explore the Temple of the Sun and Moon, which was built to honor the legendary Pokémon Stratotheon and Cometheon, who represent day and night. Ash and his friends join Deus at the temple when he tells them an eclipse will herald the coming of both Pokémon, but as Cometheon and Stratotheon descend from the stars at the time of the eclipse, they are attacked by Team Mortis and Team Vita. Ash and his friends are unable to stop the villains from capturing the legendary Pokémon, who are forced to engage each other in a savage battle. Ash and Pikachu are their last hope for survival, as well as the only ones who can spare the Deltéo region from being plunged into the darkness of endless night or scorched by the heat of an endless day. Minor appearances Along with Stratotheon, Cometheon makes a brief cameo in the "World of Pokémon" segment of the three ''Apocalyptic Origins'' series films. Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Other appearances Game data NPC appearances Pokédex entries | v2text= | entry1=This Pokémon carries the moon across the sky on its back from outer space. | entry2=This Pokémon is said to be a manifestation of the moon itself. The shadow its body casts on the planet is what mankind calls "night." | v3=Infinity | v3text= | entry3=This Pokémon is said to be a manifestation of the moon who carries it across the sky on its back from outer space. }} Game locations |inv1=yes |rar1=One |loc1=Temple of the Sun and Moon Omega Version only Trade from Omega Version Alpha Version only |v2=Omega |v2text= |inv2=yes |v3=Infinity |inv3=yes |rar3=One |loc3=Temple of the Sun and Moon }} In side games This Pokémon has yet to appear in any side games. In events This Pokémon has not been distributed through any events. Held items There is a 50% chance the wild Cometheon encountered by the player in Pokémon Omega Version and Pokémon Infinity Version will be holding a Moon Stone. Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By tutoring By events Special moves Side game data Evolution Trivia *In the anime, Cometheon's cry is similar to that of Biollante's more monstrous form. Origin Name origin Cometheon's name is derived from the word "comet," which describes an astronomical object with a long tail composed of ice and dust. This is fitting when one considers the fact that Cometheon is part Ice-type. Cometheon's name also contains the word "eon," which is a length of time too long to measure. Category:Pokémon